User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Sixteen
Chapter Fifteen, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe were sentenced to seven years in prison which means they'd be in their mid-twenties after all of the time is served. For the first several weeks, however, they were temporarily placed in a county jail, which is like an amusement park in comparison to the wicked challenging horrors that lie ahead in a bona fide prison. Although the girls have given up hope and forced themselves to be brave, they needed this time to adjust to a life of incarceration before they were ultimately shipped off to the federal women's prison located more than sixty miles west of Toronto. While the girls made a conscious effort to enter prison as strong and brave as possible, it was the total opposite of how all of their loved ones were coping with this dark change. Miles hadn't come home for days. With his only sister and the love of his life thrown behind bars for years to come, he was severely depressed. Miles would either park his car in a secluded area with a bag of marijuana to smoke himself into oblivion or he would commiserate with Winston, whom too had trouble coping with this loss. One night, Miles and Winston were hanging out in Winston's living room, feeling sad and worrying themselves sick over the girls as they did every day since the unfortunate outcome of the trial. MILES: Fuck. I'm out of pot. WINSTON: Whenever you get more, roll me a fat ''one. MILES: Dude, you don't even smoke. WINSTON: I don't give a shit. I do ''now. ''(Shakes his head) I swear, I could kill Amy myself right now... MILES:(fists clenched) Don't even mention her fucking name! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't have one. (Talks more to himself than to Winston) I could put that bitch in the fucking ground somewhere with no identity. Just like Zig and Tiny did after the first time the girls were arrested, Miles and Winston were suddenly burning up with rage, with death in their eyes. Although they put college on hold to wait until the trial was over, they still had it to look forward to; and committing a murder with revenge as a motive would surely jeapardize all of that. So, the boys had no choice but to sit and breathe quietly for a few minutes until their tempers simmered down. WINSTON:(exhales) What would Frankie and Maya tell us right now? MILES: That it's not worth it. That we should go on to university, make something of our lives and....be happy. But I just...I fucking can't! WINSTON:(Nods in agreement) It's so much easier said than done. MILES:(Hot tears build up in his eyes) It really is! Chewey...this wasn't supposed to happen, man. My sister and my girlfriend were supposed to be right here, happy along with us... WINSTON: And they were robbed of all of that.... Just then a call came through on Miles's cell phone. He groaned with irritation when he saw that it was his father calling. Ever since the trial three days ago, Miles went out his way to avoid him. Ever since the humiliation of the prosecutor naming him as the patron of the four rooms at the Marriot Hotel shortly before Janelle Penn's death, Miles knew that his father blamed him for Frankie being sent to prison. Miles even blamed himself and felt like a failure; so the last thing he needed was for someone else to make him feel worse, if that was even possible. Nonetheless, Miles finally answered. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(roaring on the other end of the phone) You little fucking bastard! Where the fuck are you?! MILES:(sarcastically) I'm alive, if you care. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Get your ass home NOW! MILES: Dad, I really don't want to fight. I'm not coming if that's what you plan to do. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Listen goddamnit, my whole life is a wreck right now! I don't know where your mother or your brother is, your sister is locked up and I don't even know where the hell you are! So, get your ass over here! For Christ's sake, I just want to talk! Miles didn't trust a word of his father's last sentence. There was no way that the two of them could be in the same room without a physical altercation breaking out. Nonetheless, Miles was ready for whatever would happen, so he agreed. MILES: Fine. I'll be there. After Miles hung up with his father, Winston's eyes bulged with panic. WINSTON: Miles, are you crazy?! You can't go back there. He would....you know what he would do! MILES:(Shrugged) I know. He can bring it. WINSTON: Miles, you can't... Miles remained persistent. It took ten minutes for Winston to finally give up saving his best friend from the wrath of his father. When Miles's mind was made up, no one could stop him. So, before he knew it, Miles was driving back home, ready to face whatever his father had in store from him. He knew he couldn't run and hide for long, so Miles felt that the sooner he faced his fears, the better. Finally, Miles arrived at his house and entered as his heart raced a mile a minute. The first place he thought to look for his father was in his office and surely, that's exactly where he was. Mr. Hollingsworth was sitting at his desk, nursing his fifth rocks glass of Jack Daniel's, glaring coldly at his son when he entered. MILES:(Disgusted) Oh God, you're drunk again? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Miles, where the hell were you? MILES: At Winston's. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: I figured....I just didn't want to show up there because I would have surely ''strangled ''your little friend for screwing my daughter that night. Besides, I can't show my face to ''anyone ''right now. Ever since the trial. Everything is ruined and if I go out in public again, it would be too soon. MILES: That's what you called me here for? To complain about your reputation being ruined? Not being the mayor? Isn't this supposed to be ''all about your daughter? '' MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Fuck you! Of course I'm upset about my daughter, you little piece of shit! But I have a right to be upset about ''everything ''and that includes ''my ''life, my career and my reputation! I lost everything! MILES: Yeah, well, I lost a lot too! MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BASTARD! MILES:(Nods) Fine. I'll accept the blame...part of it, at least. But what do you want and why are you wasting my time? Just hit me and get it over it or let me go. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: I told you that I just wanted to talk and I meant it....but don't tempt me. (Growls) ''Do not tempt me. Miles looked his father directly in the eye without blinking; he kept his composure and refused to be intimidated. MILES: What happened with Mom and Hunter? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: How the hell would I know?! They just packed some of their stuff up and took off while I was out. I came back to see them gone and they won't answer my calls. But don't act like you give a shit! If you did, you would have called them and you would have known by now! Instead, you were hiding out for three fucking days because you only give a shit about yourself. '' MILES:(chuckles angrily) You are such a hypocrite. I only care about ''myself? ''Look at you! You've been bitching about your campaign and your reputation even long before the trial. Blaming everyone else for ruining this fucking fraudulent image that you're trying to keep up for the public, berating Frankie every fucking day since that girl's death and I'm the selfish one? I only give a shit about ''myself? ''Well, then I've learned from the best, haven't I? Chip off the old block, right? Without warning, Mr. Hollingsworth grabbed his nearly empty liquor glass and threw it towards the doorway in Miles's direction. Miles leapt out of the way just in time as the glass shattered against the wall, shielding himself as shards of glass and ice flew everywhere. Hopping up from his seat, Mr. Hollingsworth stomped towards Miles and stopped just a few inches away from his face. However, Miles didn't back down an inch. He returned his father's death glare and stood defiantly. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Oh, so you're a man now, eh? You think you're tough? Miles didn't reply but his eyes never left his father's. He continued to stare at him with burning loathing and detestation. Their faces were so close together that Miles could smell the stench of the alcohol on his breath. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Smiles wickedly) Go on, you little bitch. Take your best shot. MILES: Why? Isn't that what ''you want to do? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Exactly what I thought. You don't have the fucking balls. You're pathetic. In attempt to get any kind of reaction from his son, Mr. Hollingsworth grabbed Miles by the front of his shirt with both hands and pinned him against the wall. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: How about now? Are you going to do it? Still, Miles didn't budge. Mr. Hollingsworth maintained his grip for over ten seconds before he finally let him go. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: You know what? Just get the hell out of my house. MILES: Fine by me. Without a second thought, Miles turned around and walked out of the office. He attempted to go to his bedroom but he heard his father yell out in opposition. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Oh no you don't, you little son of a bitch. Leave with what you have on your back. You don't get to take anything that my money paid for--which is everything you have, you ungrateful shit. Miles shrugged without a care in the world as he started walking back towards the office. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: I said go! '' MILES: You don't want the car keys back? I won't be needing them. Miles handed him the keys to his lamborghini, which Mr. Hollingsworth snatched roughly out of his hand. Miles's entire body trembled with fury and he lost control of his tears, which began to fall freely. With a sadistic grin on his face, Mr. Hollingsworth was quick to point it out. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: It's really pitiful how you're trying so hard, and failing, to show that you don't care but you can't even stop crying like a little girl. You couldn't survive five days on your own. You are ''weak. The trembling sensation in Miles's body grew more intense and his tears flowed faster. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(smugly) Exactly. I'm definitely not going to hit you now. Seeing you break and feel like shit, just like I'm feeling, is enough for me. And don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out either. Failure and disgrace or not, you're still my son and strangely, I still love you. (Extends his hand to give him back the car keys) Here, keep your car. Go for a ride, get some fresh air, come back and sleep it off. In the morning, you will apologize and ''you will thank me for letting you off easily. You gotta admit, I really did. Clear? MILES:(shakes his head) I don't want that shit back. I already lost what mattered the most to me. So, get the fuck over yourself. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Nods) Indeed. Your sister, right? You know, the one who'd still be here, free and enjoying university life, if it weren't for you paying for hotel rooms instead of bringing your asses straight home after the prom. I feel the pain of your loss, more than anyone actually, but part of it is your fault. Heartbroken, Miles dried his tears away only for more to keep flowing down his face. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Oh, that's not it, eh? That's not the "loss" you're crying about? Well, perhaps I gave you too much credit by assuming you cared about your sister. So, I suppose you're referring to ''Maya? MILES:(eyeing the floor) Dad, stop. Just don't... MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: The one who killed my competition's daughter? The one who brought my ''daughter and her other two friends down with her? MILES: IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT! MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! The point is, none of this would have happened if you didn't pick that night to fuck that little whore in the first place! At that very moment, Miles couldn't take it anymore. As many times as he dreamed of hitting his father, he could never bring himself to do it. This time, however, a line has been crossed and the wrong button has been pressed. Before he even realized it, Miles's fist brutally connected with his father's jaw in one swift motion. The force of the blow caused Mr. Hollingsworth to stumble backwards. In spite of his state of intoxication and the strength behind his son's punch, he surprisingly caught his balance but Miles wasn't through with him yet. Running towards him with his fists up in combat, Miles unleashed a combination of hooks and jabs followed by one powerful uppercut with such blinding speed that Mr. Hollingsworth found it nearly impossible to block them or dodge them much less thrown any of his own. Feeling a rush from all the pent up rage built inside of him, Miles could hardly believe how easy it was to take his old man. Sprawled out on his back on top of his office desk, Mr. Hollingsworth has taken so many blows to his now battered face before his drunken mind could even process that not only did his son hit him for the first time, but was beating him mercilessly. Once the shock wore off, Mr. Hollingsworth sprung up, roaring like a tiger in defense mode, swinging aimlessly. None of the punches he threw made any connection though. Miles pounced on top of him, pinning him back down to the desk. With one grip on his father's shirt, Miles used his other fist to punch him repeatedly in the face. MILES: COME ON! You fucking asked for this shit, didn't you?! Miles hit him with yet another vicious blow to the face. Seeing stars and feeling light-headed, Mr. Hollingsworth used whatever strength he had left to grab Miles by the throat and flip him over. Now on top, the older Hollingsworth struggled to keep the upperhand as he hit Miles with two right hooks to the face. Though Miles's lip was busted open and bleeding, he took the shots as if he felt nothing at all. Underneath Mr. Hollingsworth's weight, Miles fought fiercely from the bottom by throwing several more punches and attempting to knee him in the midsection. All of the shaking and wrestling caused the computer monitor and several other items on the desk to crash down to the floor. Mr. Hollingsworth struggled as hard as he could to keep Miles restrained but the latter's punching, kneeing and kicking eventually caused him to fly backwards off the desk and stumble back against the tall, Maple bookshelf. Mr. Hollingsworth crashed into it and fell dizzily to the floor on his rear end as heavy books, encyclodedias and dictionaries dropped onto his head. Miles jumped off of the desk and onto his feet on the floor. His shirt was torn from the violent struggling and he was sweating profusely. With the strength of a testosterone-fueled ape, Miles effortlessly tore the rest of his shirt open, which was ''not ''made of any cheap or delicate material at all, and threw it to the floor. Standing there with his chest bare, like a seasoned Ultimate Fighting Championship fighter, Miles put his fists up and kept one of his legs back for balance, waiting for his opponent to rise. As Mr. Hollingsworth slowly forced himself to his feet, Miles stared into his bloodied face waiting for him to swing again. MILES: You want some more? Let's fucking go. After twenty long seconds, he started to wonder if his father has given up yet. Just as Miles was about to lower his guard, Mr. Hollingsworth decided to try his luck again. He charged at Miles and took a swing, aiming for his head. Miles quickly dodged it, grabbed his father by the shirt and used all of his might to slam him back on top of the desk. Mr. Hollingsworth thrashed his legs out desperately and frantically which caused Miles to fall down on his backside. The heel of one Mr. Hollingsworth's leather shoes scraped the skin on Miles's side, causing very minor bleeding. However, Miles recovered instantly by springing back to his feet and grabbing one of Mr. Hollingsworth's legs, all the while managing to avoid another kick from the other leg. Miles dragged him completely off of the desk, causing him to land hard on the floor. Laid out on the floor on his back, so much breath and wind was knocked out of Mr. Hollingsworth that he had no more fight left in him. Still, having awakened and provoked this sleeping monster that is his son, he would suffer another agonizing full minute of this vicious assault. Miles stood over his fallen father, leaned down, gripped his shirt again and assailed him with another series of punches to the face and head. Finally, Miles let him go and walked away without looking back. By the time a beaten and bruised Mr. Hollingsworth weakly began to get back to his feet, Miles was already out of the door walking outside in the semi-cool night with no shirt on, no car and absolutely no belongings packed. Miles only had a few hundred bucks in cash in his wallet in addition to his credit card and bank card that contained a lot of money that he saved up in case anything like this ever happened. He's discussed with Winston on multiple occasions about the possibility of him staying with the Chu family until both boys head off to their respective universities but little did he know, that possibility would actually ''become ''a reality. Through all the heartache of losing his sister and his girlfriend to the prison system, Miles managed to grin as he walked out into the night, anticipating a new start. '''Prison' After less than a month spent in the county jail, it was time for the girls to make the transition to prison when they were shipped there via bus, handcuffed to their seats all the way. The building of the women's correctional facility itself resembled a huge castle from vintage horror flicks. It was regarded on paper as a maximum security prison with their tall barb-wired gates and watchtowers that contained armed officers, some bearing shotguns and others holding AK-47s. However, it was what was on the ''inside ''of the building that was more frightening. This prison housed some of the deadliest women in all of Canada and had a bad reputation for the unspeakable crimes that often took place inside of it, which contradicted the "maximum" part of the term "maximum security" and put them under a lot heat from the media. Sadly, little was done to fix this problem and sadly, this place of all places would be the new home for Maya, Zoe, Frankie and Shay for the next several years. Still, the girls maintained their courage as they prepared to enter the lion's den. Forming a straight line by order of the officers, the new prisoners were escorted through the yard where various older prisoners taunted them verbally. However, Maya and her friends refused to show any weakness. They looked directly back into the eyes of everyone that harassed them on the way inside, coldly staring them down and letting it be known that they would not be easy prey. Once inside and escorted to a secluded room, Maya, Zoe, Shay, Frankie and the other prisoners were ordered to strip completely naked where the officers began to thoroughly inspect every cavity of their body from their mouths to their armpits as well as their vaginas and in between their buttocks. Being sternly told to bend, squat or cough as gloved hands touched them in their private places was the most uncomfortable and humiliating experience of the girls' lives but it was standard procedure for new inmates. Once that unbearable process was over, the girls were provided with their uniforms, their bedding and assigned to their housing unit. Their prayers were answered when Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe were all housed in the same unit; with their families and boyfriends left behind in the outside world, the girls were happy to know that they would still at least have each other in such close vicinity for the years to come, even though they'd be sleeping in separate cells with strange cellmates. Hours later, the big moment has come, after walking down a long tunnel, the girls found themselves standing in front of a tall gate. On the other side of said gate, the other female inmates, whom they would be sharing a housing unit with for a long time to come, were shouting out obscenities towards them, catcalling and taunting them, as they hungrily waited for them to enter. The girls were extremely nervous but they did everything in their power not to let it show. To convince herself of her courage and inspire some in her friends, Frankie's face turned hard and serious. With a bold fire in her eyes, she turned to her best friends. FRANKIE: This is it, girls. Are you ready?! MAYA, SHAY and ZOE:(in unison) Yeah! FRANKIE:(extending her fist) All four one.... With a dauntless intensity on their faces, Shay, Zoe and Maya put their fists together with Frankie's and exclaimed "ONE FOUR ALL!" Just then, an ear-splitting, buzzing sound sounded out and immediately the gate began to rise to the ceiling, allowing the girls to enter the other side to an unforgiving realm that would change and shape their lives forever in ways they would never see coming. Their new prison mates wasted no time closing in on the girls with a combination of lust and violence in their eyes and horrid vulgarity spewing from their mouths. The girls ignored it and continued to walk on with a fearlessness secured on there faces until one inmate, a portly, dark-haired woman, made the mistake of getting ''too ''close. WOMAN: Oooh, she's cute as shit. I'm totally claiming this bitch right here... The woman reached out and ran her hand slowly from Frankie's back to her buttocks. Dropping her items, Frankie spun around and punched her molester square in the face with every ounce of power that her slender arm could had in it. The woman staggered backwards but Frankie didn't stop there; she attacked her with several more punches. When the inmate recovered, she began to fight back but Frankie continued to punch and claw into her face like a wildcat. The very second that it looked as though Frankie was at a disadvantage in the fight, Maya instantly sprung into action. MAYA: Get the fuck off of her, bitch! Maya charged with lightning speed and caught the woman from the side with a sharp blow of the knee to the ribs. The woman doubled over in pain as both Frankie and Maya pounded relentlessly all over her back, head and face with their fists, forcing her to the floor. A large group of the beaten inmate's friends flew to her rescue; at that point, Shay and Zoe jumped into the scene with their fists up and started viciously punching anyone that laid a finger on their friends. For a brief while, the four girls were able to hold their own against a dozen other women as a huge war of punching, kicking, scratching, hair-pulling and grappling took place. Each girl was smart enough to ask their respective boyfriends to teach them how to fight before the trial in case they ended up where they are now. Eventually, the four of them were knocked to the ground with a storm of fists and feet raining down on them as a result of being outnumbered. Still, even from the floor, the girls still fought back in their vulnerable position, refusing to submit. The noise of the huge struggle and other prisoners who stood around cheering and hooting as they watched the bloody brawl drowned out the sound of an alarm going off. The girls took every punch, kick and stomp, delivered by their twelve or so attackers, to their tender bodies like champions and still managed to dish out several of their own. At last, security swarmed in to break up the fight. With adrenaline pumping full force throughout their brains and their bodies, Maya, Shay, Frankie and Zoe wanted to continue the fight even though they were outnumbered, outmatched and their faces were bloody and bruised. As security grabbed hold of them, each girl cursed harshly and struggled to be released. This act of defiance towards authority has earned each of the four girls two weeks in solitary confinement. Not caring one bit that they were all badly beaten and battered, they were taken away with sinister smiles on their faces, laughing hysterically as if they were losing their minds.....because they ''were. ''They may have lost the battle physically but they won it mentally; it was the only way to gain respect in this environment and the quartet have proven to the other inmates that they will be a force to be reckoned with during their prison stay. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts